


Naughty Boy

by EvanHarr98



Series: Grumbo Tag Series [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dom Grian, Dominant Grian, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Simping For Sub Mumbo, Smut, Spanking, Sub Mumbo, Submissive Mumbo, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: When Mumbo is a naughty boy, his teacher has to take charge and discipline him........ Except, what if that's what Mumbo WANTS to happen?This is a smutfic that contains shipping within the hermits, I do not ship or write fics that contain shipping of the real-life people, this is purely the personas.There is a reference to underage sex, but it's not necessarily real as it's a fantasy.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Grumbo Tag Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712479
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llsmolbunll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/gifts).



> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this sordid little fic! I was prompted by llsmolbunll to do a teacher/student AU for Grumbo, so here is my best attempt, I hope you like it :D
> 
> Also, if you want to support me on my other stories, please check out Spirals of Want and Desire. 
> 
> Bun is also an amazing author, she has her own string of smutfics that are honestly amazing and I highly suggest that you check them out :D

“Mr Oliver.”

Mumbo’s eyes flicked from where his pen was scribbling against his paper, a doodle of his latest contraption idea in the place of where his essay was supposed to be. 

His cheeks flushed brightly as each of his fellow students’ stared at him. 

“Y-Yes, sir?” Mumbo asked.

Mr Charleston pushed from where he was leaning on his desk, he slapped down a wad of graded papers on his table before he crossed his arms over his broad chest, pupils narrowing on Mumbo.

“I need you to stay after class.” He told him with a tone that left no room for arguments.

Mumbo’s brows pinched high on his forehead as his chest swelled with anxiety.

“B-But sir, I --” 

“I don’t want any excuses, Mumbo, or would you rather be sent to the headmaster for detention?” Mumbo’s eyes widened to that of saucers at the threat, he quickly shook his head, shying away from the stern stare that Mr Charleston had directed at him. “I didn’t think so.” The teacher hummed.

* * *

Like a shrill cry from a banshee, the school bell rang out through the building signalling the end of the day for all, except for Mumbo. The raven-haired boy watched as each of his classmates filtered from the room, their eyes flicking back to him, shooting stares of sympathy as they disappeared from the Mumbo’s view. 

Mumbo remained seated in his desk, his eyes fixed to the paper before him, his chest tightened at the sight of the wordless sheet. He very much regretted not, at the very least, attempting to write something for the class assignment, especially since now Mr Charleston’s steps clicked ever closer to him. 

Tanned fingers gripped at the corner of the paper as the blond wordlessly slipped it from under Mumbo’s crossed arms, the student’s cheeks burned with shame as he heard the cogs twisting in the teacher’s head.

“Why haven’t you written anything, Mumbo?”

_ I don’t know… I didn’t know what to write. _

Mr Charleston gave a pregnant sigh as he let the paper fall back to the tabletop, he stepped away and back to his own, much larger desk that stood at the front of the classroom, the blond leant against it and stared across to Mumbo.

“Your essay - or lack of - isn’t why I’ve kept you back.” The man spoke, his tone even, not giving away hints to his motives.

“Th-Then why am I here?” 

“If I were to be truthful, Mumbo, which I am going to be.” He paused for a moment, waiting for the other to respond. When none came, he continued. “I’ve seen a drop in your grades, it’s been gradual, but you’ve now descended by such a considerable amount that the headmaster is supposed to be made aware, as are your parents.”

At the mention of Mumbo’s parents, his throat tightened, he dropped his gaze as fear settled in his chest. The teacher’s gaze narrowed at this before he opened his mouth to continue. 

“But, I’m not going to do that.” 

Mumbo’s head jerked up at his words, his brows rose to his hairline, as his mouth skewed with confusion. 

“Wh-What?” 

“You heard me.” The teacher replied.

“Then why?”

In the stead of his words, the blond pulled a printed picture that seemed vaguely familiar, he held it up so Mumbo could see.  _ Oh god _ . 

The image had been taken almost a week ago. 

Mumbo had meant to snap a photo of his recent assignment and send it to the other through an email, it wasn’t until after the photo was sent that he’d noticed the very naked reflection in the mirror. 

“Normally, I’d have tried to ignore a picture like this from one of my students, it’s very clearly an accident, and I’m sure you regret taking it, except… I have also been in receipt of some very damning evidence of something.” 

Mumbo’s ears burned. His cheeks were on fire, his heart hammered in his chest. He was going to kill his friends, murder them. 

The teacher pulled out another slip of paper and showed it to Mumbo before he flipped it around and began reading through it. At first, it appeared to be a normal description of the architectural integrity of apartment blocks, except both Mumbo and Mr Charleston new different. 

“Mumbo has a crush on you. He wants to be your squealing little slave.” The blond read out the quote, his voice remained monotone and still, unwavering, even as an embarrassed whimper drew from Mumbo’s throat.

“I-I thought they’d ed-edited th-that out!” Mumbo rushed to defend himself, stuttering under the scrutiny that his teacher aimed at him. The man hummed, his brow raising in scepticism. 

“From my understanding Mumbo, this, along with a few more bits of evidence, I’d say that I’ve found the reason for your grades dropping.”

Silence spanned through the room as Mumbo held his breath, waiting for the inevitable conclusion. It wasn’t as if the teacher was wrong, he knew he’d been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. 

“Me.”

_ Fuck _ .

“Mumbo. I think both you and I know how inappropriate this is.” The teacher muttered. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir, I-I…”

“I think I know how to ease the situation, but only if you promise me that your grades will improve.” Mumbo’s lips smacked together as he was interrupted, his brows creased his forehead before he gave a muted nod, waiting curiously for what was to come. 

“Good. Come here.”

Mumbo pushed from his desk and stepped forward, his heart hammering in his chest, almost vibrating through his ribcage as he stepped ever closer to the other. The distant scent of the teacher’s aftershave trickled through Mumbo’s senses as his mind stuttered to nothingness. 

“Drop your trousers and pants.” 

Deep scarlet flared across his face and to the tips of Mumbo’s ears.

“Wh-What?” He whimpered. 

“Trousers and pants down, Mumbo.  _ Now _ .” There was no room for argument. Mumbo watched the other carefully as he slipped his thumbs in the waistband of his slacks, only hesitating for a moment before he tugged them over his hips and let them fall to the floor. The blush dropped with his clothes, colouring his neck. 

“Good. Now lean over the table.” The teacher nodded to his desk as he plucked a sturdy wooden ruler from the clutter. Mumbo braced his hands against the mahogany as he lowered his front down, exposing his very pale and supple bottom to the classroom. His mind wired with lewd images, thoughts of what the other could see.

“Now, I remember when I was younger, my father used to spank me if I did something wrong. It worked every time, without fail.” He muttered, Mumbo could hear the man pacing behind him, the soft slap of the ruler against the skin of his palm punctuated his words. “I think that for such a naughty boy, you deserve twenty. Do you agree?” 

“Y-Yes, sir.”

The teacher hummed in approval.

Mumbo’s breath hitched as he felt the soft weight of the other’s hand against the small of his back, holding him in place and pinning his shirttails out of the way of his pert bottom. “I want you to count Mumbo… Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” He demanded. Mumbo whimpered slightly, his cheek pressing against the cool glossy wood. 

“Y-Yes, sir.”

The blond hummed in approval.

A shrill wisp of wood flying through the air was the only warning Mumbo had before the ruler snapped against the seat of his arse. The sound echoed through the room and Mumbo squeaked in shock before pain bloomed across his bottom.

“One.”

Snap!

“Two.”

Whack!

“Three.”

Slap!

“Four.”

Whap!

“F-Five.” Mumbo stuttered as he winced, wriggling his bottom as the stinging thrummed through his skin, his hands flew back to rub at his smarting cheeks. 

“Ah, ah, ah. No.” The teacher admonished as he clasped both of Mumbo’s thin wrists in one of his hands and pinned them to his back, earning a whine from the prone student as the tingling pain spread through his body, sending throbs of pleasure through to the base of his cock as it filled. Mumbo moaned in mortification as he drew his legs together, pressing closer to the table to hide his building arousal.

Whack! Slap! Clack! Snap!

“Sixseveneightnine!” Mumbo squealed out, trying to keep up with the rapid-fire whipping that lit a fire in his arse, Mr Charleston was an adapt spanker, he painted a light pink dusting across Mumbo’s bottom, ensuring the entire surface of those creamy white cheeks were filled with a stingy blush. 

“Very good, Mumbo. I’m impressed. We’re almost halfway there.” The teacher muttered soothingly, his fingers rubbing circles into the skin of Mumbo’s wrists. 

Mumbo wriggled under the showering praise, shivering as liquid fire thrummed through his veins, his prick hardening evermore. 

Mr Charleston gave a hum as he brought the ruler down on Mumbo’s sitspots. 

Slap! Slap! Slap!

“T-Ten. ElevenT-TWELVE-GAH!” Mumbo yelped, bucking his hips away from the stinging strip of wood, he couldn’t escape it’s tormenting hitting and only ended up teasing his aching cock further as he thrusted into the unrelenting mahogany of the desk. “P-Please.” He whimpered. 

“Oh, Mumby, it seems you might be enjoying your punishment.” The teacher sang teasingly as his eyes fell on Mumbo’s straining erection. The student whined in shame as he tried his best to hide his blushing face, the scarlet that could be seen there matched the reddening of his arse as Mr Charleston brought the ruler down again and again, except now he aimed for the sensitive crease of where Mumbo’s buttocks met his thigh. 

Crack! Whack! Snap! Whap!

“Thirteen! F-Fourteen! Fif-Fifteen! SIX-teen!” Tears pricked at Mumbo’s eyes as they slowly cascaded down his cheeks, dripping from his trembling chin. “S-Sir!”

“Shh. You only have four more, then we’re done. You can do it, Mumbo.” The teacher encouraged before he brought down the ruler four more times in quick succession. 

Whap! Slap! Crack! Snap!

“Ah! Seventeen! Eighteeheen! N-Nine-t-teen! Twen-Twenty!” Mumbo sobbed out the last four numbers, his knees buckling from underneath him. Mr Charleston caught him, curling an arm around his waist, he pulled the trembling student close to his chest.

Mumbo pressed his wet face in the crook of the teacher’s neck, whimpering and sobbing as his bottom stung with a raging inferno, his arse throbbed, whispers of distant pangs still spread through his arse, as if Mr Charlstoon was still spanking him. He wriggled in his teacher’s lap, inhaling shaking breaths, Mumbo’s crying trailed off to distant whimpers as he was soothed by the hums that vibrated through the older man’s chest. 

“You did so good Mumbo, such a good boy. My good boy. I think you deserve a reward. Would you like a treat Mumby?” The blond cooed. Mumbo nodded quietly, blushing brightly at the compliments that he was given. 

Mr Charleston reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Mumbo’s still straining cock. At the firm touch, Mumbo gave a startled whimper before he bucked into that tight hold, moaning as pleasure mixed with the dull thrumming of his still-smarting arse. 

“Yes, good boy. Do you like that? Hmm?” The teacher muttered as he began to stroke. 

Mumbo writhed under the other’s ministrations. Pleasure trilled through his nerves, collecting in a white hot magma at the pit of his stomach. He pressed his face deeper into that firm warm neck as he bucked and writhed under the moving hand. 

Titillating tingles flashed through Mumbo’s body as his stomach clenched, his balls drew up close to him as cum spurted over his teacher’s clasped hand. “Oh god! Sir! Yes!”

“Gorgeous. My beautiful boy.”

* * *

“Really?!” Grian snorted, an amused smile tugged at his lips. Mumbo’s blush brightened against his cheek as he hid his face in the pillows. Chortling laughter rolled through the room as Grian giggled. 

“Y-You don’t have to laugh at me!” Mumbo whimpered from his hiding place under the covers. 

At Mumbo’s embarrassed complaint, the mirth died in Grian’s throat as he reached out in the darkness, curling his shorter fingers around the other’s longer ones. 

“I’m not laughing at you, love. I just… I wasn’t expecting you to have such a sexy fantasy. I want to do it. I want to make you feel good.” Grian hummed seductively, his salacious words curled around Mumbo, wrapping him in a steamy cocoon. 

“Y-You do?”

“Yes, my naughty student.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, please leave kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts :D


End file.
